Connected By A Thread
by thanisha
Summary: After his battle with Kenshi, Soujiro travels to find his meaning of life.Along the way he meets some new people.An adventure begins.Will he get what his heart truly seeks?
1. Chapter 1

** Connected By A Thread**

By _Thanisha_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own **_Rurouni Kenshin,_**though i wish i owned Soujiro in the least :(

well here we go...

**Chapter 1**:_**A**dventure **B**egins_

It's already been a month since that fateful day. Soujiro sighed as he remembered his last encounter with Kenshi. 'Protecting People with sword' didn't fit in with the ideas his mentor Shishio had worked with. As he walked the streets of Tokyo unnoticed, he thought of his life so far. He hadn't seen anyone who made Kenshi's theory plausible. All around he had seen people filled with greed trying to sabotage others life for their selfish means.

A sudden commotion in the street caught his attention. In the midst of the crowd he saw a girl, nearly his age, trying to fend four giant men. Soujiro noticed a small boy standing close behind the girl. "Come on Love! Give us that what we want and we'll leave you alone" said one of the men. The girl snorted and said, "To the likes of you, Never!"

The girl seemed talented and was fending off the attackers pretty well but Soujiro could tell that she wouldn't last long if this continued. He saw the girl mutter something and suddenly there was water everywhere. Chaos erupted in the streets. He was dumbstruck and couldn't understand how the street was filled with water suddenly.

Soujiro tried to avoid confused mob but he collided with someone."Ouch! Get out off the way!" said the girl as she roughly pushed Soujiro away. He turned to look at that girl and saw the little boy tagging with her mouth him an apology. He nodded his head to him and noted that the men were trying to get up and the water had just dried up without leaving a trace.

He moved aside as the men tried to find the duo when he noticed a locked hooked on his kimono. He examined the locket. The locket was quaint and had the letter 'S' engraved on it. The locket was jammed, so he couldn't open it. He felt that the locket was special to the girl.

Out of total boredom and curiosity, Soujiro decided to return the locket to the girl. Thus begins our hero's adventure…..

**(A/N)**:Thank you for reading. If you have anything to say,please do:D


	2. Chapter 2: Monster?

**(A/N)**: Yay! I got my first review. Thank you so much **Harmony2013 **for reviewing. Your review means a lot to me. To tell you how much your review meant to me, I'm going to dedicate this chapter to you :) Hope you like it :D

**CHAPTER 2**: _**M**onster...?_

Soujiro decided to follow the duo. He tracked them pretty soon. They were resting under a tree. He climbed a nearby tree to observe them quietly. Soujiro guessed she must be in her late teen. She had slender form with waist length brownish black hair. Soujiro decided that her features where nothing out of the ordinary. He then turned his attention towards the small kid lying next to the girl. The boy had a deep brown hair and must be about 10 years old.

Soujiro snapped out of his musings when the girl quietly stood up and pointed her hand in his direction. Before he could react, he was suddenly enveloped by water which lifted him off the tree and placed him in front of her. The water was flowing around him making an inescapable snare around him.

The girl stared at him and asked, "Who are you?" He smiled and said, "I'm Soujiro Seta and I mean no harm" The girl looked at him suspiciously and said, "Well then Soujiro Seta, why were you spying on us just now?" "I wasn't spying. I just wanted to return this to you", he said as he took the locket from his sleeve. Her deep brown eyes softened when she took the locket from him."If you'll release me, I'll be on my way" said Soujiro. The girl showed no sign of letting him go and had suspicion in her eyes. He didn't know how he was going to get away without fighting her.

"He can be trusted" said the small boy who was sleeping till now. Soujiro was aware that the water that was flowing around him suddenly vanished without a trace but his attention was totally on the small boy. The boy's startling blue eyes mesmerized him and he found himself liking the kid in an instant. "Now leave" said the girl. He smiled as he bowed and took leave from them.

Soujiro couldn't help but remember the small kid. There was something about the kid that he couldn't quite place. The girl's mysterious water also seemed to confuse him. He had seen a lot of strange powers when he was with Shishio but her powers were nothing like what he had seen before.

As he was walking, his instincts told him to find the small boy. Of all his years in the battle, he had learned to trust his instincts. So he turned around to find the pair. When he found them, they were captured by a bunch of men. The girl had knife on her throat and the kid was held by a burly man with his hands tied back.

Soujiro normally would have turned and left but somehow he couldn't do that this time. He jumped down from the tree and said audibly, "Let them go". All the men laughed when they saw a small boy making threats to them. "Don't play around kid. Go before we harm you", warned one of the giants. "Well I warned you!" said Soujiro as he clasped the hilt of his sword. SLASH.

SLASH. Bodies fell to the ground as he replaced his sword back. The men didn't have time to know what hit them.

Soujiro was astonished at what he did. He never thought he'd wield his sword for protecting someone else. He couldn't name the warm feeling inside him that was growing inside him. He then remembered the boy and the girl he saved and turned his attention to them. The kid had untied himself and was watching him with curious eyes. He saw that the girl was sitting down and so he walked over her to help her up. He offered his hand with a smiling face saying, "May I?" The girl then did something that he never expected her to do. She SCREAMED. It was shrill and was piercing the silence of her tranquil surrounding.

"Get away from me you monster!" said the girl looking at Soujiro with pure terror in her eyes. Soujiro couldn't understand. He had, for the first time in his life, saved someone's life and that person was screaming at him that he was a monster. What the hell was going on?

**(A/N)**: Thank you for reading. Please drop a line if you have something to say. Your reviews mean a lot to me :D


	3. Chapter 3: And Then There Were Three

**Disclaimer:** Sadly,I donot own _**Rourini Kenshin =**_(

* * *

**Chapter 3**: **A**nd **T**hen **T**here **W**ere **T**hree

_**Monster? **_

Soujiro's mind whirled with those was shocked to hear the girl he just saved call him a monster. He wondered if this is what Kenshin got every time he saved someone. He straightened up and kept looking at the girl while she continued to stare at him with unmasked entire surrounding seemed to be tension was heavy in the slowly started to inch away towards the little boy and looked at him wearily as she acquired a protective stance over the kid. Soujiro's exterior seemed calm but his mind was in a tumult. He couldn't understand why the girl looked at him as if he was a monster when all he had done was to save her from the thugs. Moreover she looked at him as if he was going to turn on and kill them too.

Soujiro decided to break the silence so he smiled at her and asked "Is this how you thank your saviour madam?". The girl snorted at him,"_Saviour?_ You are no better than those men you just killed. No...You are worse than them" Her eyes looked at him with pure disgust and Soujiro felt like he was slapped.

To say he was confused by her outburst was an understatement he was expecting her to say was most definitely not this. He masked his confusion well and asked her,"Pray tell me, How am i worse than them when all i did was save to you from them?"

She continued to stare at him as she ignored him. The kid who was quiet till now walked towards him. The girl dropped her stance and was watching them unmoving. The kid's eyes once more arrested him as he looked up at him smiling and said," My name is Kichiro and this is my sister Saiyuri. We thank you for saving our lives Soujiro-san. We owe you please come and stay with us for a few days?"Soujiro looked at the kid's face which contained an earnest plea and didn't know how or why but he found himself replying,"Sure".

As they walked towards Kichiro's house,he wondrered what made him save them and how he ended up going to their home. He really didn't have an answer to it.

Change,as they say,comes as sure as the seasons and twice as fast. Will this be the change Soujiro has been waiting for? Only time will tell..

* * *

(**A/N**): I know this chapters is very small but i promise to make it up to you in the upcoming chapters =) As always read and review :)

**Review Reply** **Corner:**

Quicksilver915: I am glad you liked it. Soujiro is my favourite too. Just love around to see how the rest of the story goes and let me know what you thk

Nuggets: Thank you for your review. Tell me what you think about this chapter:)


End file.
